Instincts
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Another IY story I've forgotten about, sorry peeps! It's InuKag again, so please enjoy! NOT AU!


WHAT THE DOOF IS WRONG WITH ME? Another one I never put up? I'm SUCH A N00B:cries/dies: It ends abruptly cause of my silliness of NOT FINISHING FROM FIVE YEARS AGO:dies/cries:

* * *

**_Instincts_**

* * *

"KAGOME!" 

"Inu Yasha! SIT!"

wham "BIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT! I'M TURNING 17 AND I WANT TO SPEND IT WITH MY FAMILY!"

"YOUR STAYING TO HUNT SHARDS!"

"NO!"

With that Kagome jumped into the well and back into her own time. Kagome always left. His ears drooped sadly and he walked over to the god tree and jumped up to his favorite branch, he always waited for her.Kagome's mother was rubbing her hands on a towel and walked into the kitchen the exact same moment her daughter did. She smiled slightly while looking at her. She was turning 17 the next day, and her true self would be released.

As Kusyagi (her name) watched Kagome slump into her chair, she laughed a little. As he eyes drooped shut, she smiled longingly. Her father looked the same way. She would never tell, until tomorrow that Sota's dad, and Kagome's were different.The strange thing was that Kagome's father was a hanyou. Sota's had been human. When every 1/4 youkai turned 17 they would get some youkai traits after being human for 17 years. Some strength, some looks, some instincts, so on, and so forth.She hoped Kagome would understand, and live in the past. She would of course have to visit, but she wouldn't belong in the present. To many people would get suspicious, to many would try to hurt her.

Kagome was going to get one last sleep as a human, then the rest of her life would be changed.

* * *

Kagome slowly registered her mother standing in the corner of the kitchen as she sank down into her chair, she let her eyelids shut the world out. She was exhausted, she didn't ever want to have to go through that again. 

Kagome slowly slipped into the lands of dream...

* * *

Inu Yasha looked around. It was the next morning, and he wanted to see his Kagome...well...not his...yet...He slipped of the tree he was resting in and started towards the well. He looked inside it 

and jumped in. He felt the familiar sensation of time travel and was staring at a shrine roof next.

Inu Yasha jumped out and proceeded to make his way to the Higurashi kitchen. He saw every one standing there and laughing.

He was about to pull Kagome away when Kusyagi came up behind him.

"Hey Inu Yasha? Can I talk to you really quickly?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Well. I was going to let you figure it out on your own, but I need you to help Kagome."

"What? Why?"

"Do you know about 1/4 demons?"

"Yes. They turn to themselves on their...17th ...birthday..."

Realization hit Inu Yasha as he looked at Kusyagi.

"No...no...your mate was hanyou? But...I smell a human..."

"My FIRST mate was hanyou. He died protecting me. I married a human man after that."

"What kind of hanyou was-"

"He was a Kitsune hanyou."

"Kitsune!"

"Yes."

"But-but-but..."

"Yeah, she must live back in the past. You must make her visit though. She can live there, and YOU MUST PROTECT HER!"

"Eep. Yes ma'am."

"Thanks Inu Yasha...say...I do want grandchildren and-"

"NO! Don't EVEN go there!"

"Aaaaaw. But Inu-"

"NO!"

"Fine."

Kusyagi turned away from Inu Yasha and his confused thoughts. 'Kagome is 1/4 youkai! Kitsune! She-she isn't going to take this well.'

Inu Yasha walked slowly back towards the house and realized that he couldn't wait to have her live in his time. To be his for real! To be-'STOP IT!' He thought to himself.

Kagome was just opening her package from Sota which was this cute little white dog plushie, it had golden eyes, and a red tounge poking out. He gave her another to go with it. It was a little fox plushie.

She hugged both to her chest and was about to reach for the other present when a tearing pain ran through her.

She froze and a cry of pain leapt from her throat. She looked around for what was attacking her. A pain ripped her from inside. Her head was throbbing.

"HELP! Inu Yash!"

She shouted his name because he was always their to help her. She was ripping apart inside. She couldn't take it. She fainted as two arms and two hands wound themselves around her in a protecting, way.

* * *

Kagome realized she was awake. She realized that she was running. Well...not HER exactly, but she was riding someone who was running. She looked wearily down and realized that Inu Yasha was carrying her. 

"Inu-Inu Yasha? Where are we? Wasn't I j-just at home?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Kagome...you need to rest...just relax, I will get you there. I will tell you what's going on...just sleep Kagome."

She was surprised to hear the softness of his voice and she slowly let her eyes slip close again.

Inu Yasha heard Kagome yell for him. He knew that it was happening. He ran to her and enveloped her in a hug while his sense of smell became overloaded with her fear, and pain scent. He quietly explained that they would be back in a couple weeks. They had to have some time together.

While carrying her bridal style, he jumped into the well and came out. He ran quickly to the village.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede. Kagome and I will be gone for a couple of weeks. She and I need to talk. Shippou, don't look for us."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Thank you."

With that said Inu Yasha quickly leaped off into the forest.

"Shippou? Are you all right?"

"What? Yes...yes I am..."

"You seem ...surprised."

Sango noticed Shippou looking absolutely lost. He looked on with utter confusion. She asked if he was okay, and he replied when his eyes came back into focus. He looked away after she told him he looked surprised.

Shippou looked at the ground, 'Kagome, you smell...youkai. 1/4 Kitsune youkai. Why? What did Dog-man do to you?'

Shippou slowly realized what his parents had been saying before they had died. About 1/4 youkai's and hanyou's. He realized this and smile ruefully. 'Inu Yasha...You dog you...'

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes again and was hit squarely with the force of Inu Yasha's scent. He was asleep by the sound, and scent of him. Wait, 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!' 

Kagome frantically looked for some water, a mirror, anything to look at her self. She frantically pulled out a hand held mirror out of her overly large back pack and stared at her reflection.

'Oh...my...god... What the hell happened to me.'

She looked at her self and saw a small crescent moon with the points towards her hair line. An arrow was going through it. The moon was a bloody, scarlet red, and the arrow, brown wood, and black tip. She looked at her eyes, they were the same color only slitted like Inu yasha's.

She looked to her nails expecting to see claws, but relived to see regular nails. She felt happy and felt something swish behind her. She looked over her shoulder and promptly jumped. There behind her was a swishing tail. It was a reddish orange fluffy thing. It was about 4 ½ feet in length.It was waving slightly when she stopped it by pulling some new muscles that hadn't use to be there. It stopped and grew still. Experimentally she tried to wag it, and it did! She wrapped it around her waist slightly then let it loose. It hung lightly on the floor.

She picked up the forgotten mirror and looked to her hair hopping she would find ears like Inu Yasha's. She didn't though, her ears were pointed, and she had slight fangs. Her hair had small streaks of reddish orange in her hair, only visible if you were a demon, or had a demon heritage, or was in the sunlight.

She looked at her self and tried to figure out if she had more strength. She tested her senses and realized that they had enhanced largely. She could see slightly better in the dark, and her nose picked up everything! Her ears were also largely enhanced. She could hear the heartbeat in Inu Yasha's chest.She could hear him breathe and she could...smell him. He smelled of oak, tree, sap, and wind. He had a natural musky male scent around him. She was suddenly compelled to reach out and kiss him. She got closer acting on what must be instinct. She was about to kiss his tender lips when his heart beat quickened slightly, and his eyes opened.

Golden pools stared into blue ponds. Day and night stared at one another until both flung them selves back like they were burned. Embarrassment the dominant scent in both of them.

They stared shyly at one another until Inu Yasha broke the silence.

"Kagome...notice anything different about your self?"

Kagome snapped back to reality and looked at her tail.

"Yeah. Tail's have a tendency to do that...what happened to me?"

"Do you know what a 1/4 youkai is?"

"No..."

"It is a-"

"Is it a hanyou and human mating?"

"Yes."

"Oh...am...am I 1/4 youkai?"

"Yes."

"But...but my mom-"

"She is human. She told me that her FIRST mate, husband was a hanyou. Kitsune to be exact. Her second was Sota's father. The one you remember."

"No...No..IT CAN'T BE TRUE! NO! You...You LIE!"

Kagome sprang at Inu Yasha. Her mother would have told her. She felt betrayal slip into her heart. She should have been told. She should have known.

She pounced on Inu Yasha and proceeded to try and beat his chest. Make him admit he was lying. She didn't think about his word at all.

She sobbed at her mother not telling her, she felt different, she felt awful, she couldn't think, and her mother...her father was a fraud. The loving man she remembered wasn't hers. Sota's. Not his fault.

She collapsed into Inu Yasha's chest. Her sobs grew quieter. Inu Yasha could hear her asking why over and over. She hadn't gained much strength, only a little. He knew about features, but nothing else.

She quietly fell asleep again as he lowered her down to the floor with himself.

Kagome woke up and saw darkness. She snuggled into the warmth that surrounded her, and sighed. Her being 1/4 youkai had been just a bad dream. She took a deep breath of air and coughed. INU YASHA! She could smell him REALLY close to her.

She realized that she could smell him. She was still 1/4 youkai. She didn't want to be. As she rolled over to get a good look at Inu Yasha. He was peacefully sleeping.

She looked down at him. She didn't want to be youkai. How could she go to school? How would she fit in. How would her life be normal ever again.

As she was thinking Inu Yasha slowly woke up to see Kagome bending over him again. He opened his and found Kagome's with a far off look. He looked at her clothing. They were ripped and torn from trying to kill him.

He blushed as he realized the front of her shirt had been ripped a bit far.

"Kag-Kagome? Do...do you want to borrow my shirt for a while?"

Kagome looked down and realized that her shirt showed a bit of cleavage. She blushed so hard that she resembled a tomato.

Kagome took the shirt and wrapped herself around in it. As she looked towards him he looked down at her. Both blushed and turned away.

"A whole new life."

"Indeed."

* * *

**END**


End file.
